


Twisted Abominations

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: A Story/One-Shot Per Fandom [3]
Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, I might include Taz/Up, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: Life is getting quiet on Starship 15A2.A little too quiet.And then everything about that changes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly a native Spanish speaker, nor am I taking Spanish. So... I just used Google for some of Taz's language. Forgive me if it's grammatically incorrect or something.
> 
> Also- I haven't written for this story in quite some time. I'll update as soon as I can, but still... I'm keeping it at General Audiences for now, since that's what I'm used to writing, but it might end up getting changed later.

February sat cross-legged on the floor of the Starship, debating over which color of nail polish she should use on Bug's toenails.

She smiled, reaching for a sparkly blue that she knew would bring out Bug's eyes.

At least this "bored day" would be spent in an enjoyable manner.

"Ouch! That _hair_ is attached to my _head_ , you _idiota_!"

Taz's yell came out of nowhere, startling February and making her accidentally spill the sparkly blue nail polish all over Bug's feet.

"Taz, you made me mess up! I was supposed to be painting Bug's toenails, not turning Bug into a Smurf!"

"Don't blame me," Taz replied, glaring at Mega-Girl, "blame this heap of metal junk!"

Mega-Girl angrily stuck her tongue out at Taz but didn't say anything.

Taz rolled her eyes.

"But... If it bothers you, I won't yell at her."

"Thank you," February said, turning back to Bug, "I'll be right back. I have to grab some nail polish remover."

"Come on, Taz, let me do your hair," Mega-Girl pled.

Taz folded her arms across her chest but leaned back so that Mega-Girl could do her hair.

"I just hate bored days so much," Bug admitted, "as much as I love having the time to hang out with you guys, I didn't join the G.L.E.E. as a Starship Ranger for _this_."

"I know, right? _Por que sucede esto_?" Taz asked, nodding her head to the best of her ability while her hair was being pulled and yanked every which way.

Everyone fell silent for a moment.

Why does this happen?

They could think of nothing.

* * *

A pounding at the door that night awoke Taz.

"What is it?"

She shuffled towards the door and opened it before whoever was there could knock again.

There, standing just outside of her door, stood three figures.

Up.

Bug- wait... That was the Bug they had first met. Not the insect Bug, but human.

And a young woman, strangely familiar, who stood stiffly next to Bug and Up. Her clothes were all white and her hair, chin-length with long bangs, was chestnut brown.

"What is going on? What is happening?"

As soon as these words escaped Taz's lips, she knew the answer. She wanted to take back the question, take back this night, forget what she was seeing.

But her fears were instead confirmed.

"Something happened, Taz," Up said in a hushed voice, "and now we're all completely human."


	2. Chapter One

"What?"

No response came from any of the three figures.

"What happened?"

Still, no response.

"Listen up," Taz said, a tough ferocity edging her voice, lifting her fist, "you will tell me what is going on right now or you will take a walk off my knife, _comprender_?"

"Well, Taz... The thing is... We don't know what happened," Up confessed in a whisper, "we don't know what is going on, what happened, why it happened... We don't know."

Taz was shocked. Saying nothing, she lowered her fist and quietly stepped back into the shadows of her room.

Something or someone had been able to make their way onto the Starship and do... Whatever the heck this was to three of her teammates.

And nobody had noticed.

Something exciting could've happened, and she had missed it. They all had.

And...

Shoot.

 _This could ruin the reputation of this Starship,_ she thought bitterly, _or... Or mine_.

She couldn't risk it.

Whatever "it" was.

But still, there was something... _Alluring_ about the entire idea.

This opened a door, gave a chance to actually do something for a change.

What should she do?

Because both sides of Taz wanted something.

Both sides wanted a different "something."

Risk everything. No safety.

Or stay safe and risk being bored to death.


End file.
